Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display device, and in particular, to a foldable display device.
Electronic products, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation system, or a smart television, have an image display device that displays an image to a user. The image display device can generate an image and provide the image to a user through a screen.
Various display devices have been developed recently. A typical example of such a display device is a flexible display device that can be deformed, folded, or rolled. Since a shape of the flexible display device can be variously changed, the use of the flexible display device allows for improved portability and user convenience.